Atrapado
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Los trillizos y Webby han descubierto algo y tienen una conversación con su tío Donald sobre ello.


**Atrapado**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Paperinik/Duck Avenger pertenece a Disney.

* * *

—Sabemos tu identidad secreta, fueron las palabras de los trillizos y Donald no supo qué decir.

Sabía que estaban molestos y podía entenderlo. Habían acordado que no habría más secretos entre ellos y él siguió ocultándoles muchas cosas, no solo sobre su pasado sino también sobre su presente. Lo que no sabía era de cuál identidad secreta hablaban y estaba seguro de que preguntar no era la mejor idea ya que solo lograría ponerse en evidencia.

Después de varios segundos de silencio decidió que debía hacer algo. Negarlo no era una opción, esos cuatro niños estaban bastante seguros de haber descubierto algo y los conocía lo suficiente para saber lo obstinados que eran. Especialmente Dewey y Webby.

—No creí que fuera necesario, estuve fuera de la MIA por varios años y no volví a trabajar en ella hasta hace poco.

Se decidió a apostar por el agente Qu-Qu-7. Scrooge o Fethry podrían haber hablado de más y su secreto se habría visto comprometido. Aunque si Fethry no pudo mantener ese secreto también pudo haberlo hecho con la TNT y en ese caso serían dos las identidades expuestas y no una, como quería.

La confusión en el rostro de los niños aumentó y Donald supo que no le estaban hablando de nada relacionado con la agencia de su tío Scrooge. No se arrepentía de haberla mencionado, de sus identidades secretas era la que menos tenía problemas en revelar y confiaba en que, de jugar correctamente sus cartas, podría hacerles creer que ese era su único secreto.

—¿Eres un agente? —preguntaron los tres notablemente sorprendidos. Donald no estaba seguro.

—¡Se los dije! —comentó Webby notablemente emocionada —. ¡El más grande aventurero de todos!

Después de descartar al agente Donald de la TNT, a Double Duck de la Agencia y al agente Qu-Qu-7 de la McDuck Inteligency Agency solo quedaba Duck Avenger, su primera identidad secreta y una de las que más se había preocupado por proteger. No le quedaban car-cans, pero esperaba poder conseguir el TRB de la Agencia para borrar esas memorias. La identidad secreta de un superhéroe era lo más importante y él sabía que la suya cayendo en manos equivocadas había hecho que el Donald de una línea temporal inexistente fuera asesinado.

—Por favor, díganme que no piensan que soy Duck Avenger.

—Vimos el traje entre tus cosas, no puedes negarlo.

—Es mi mejor amigo, en ocasiones lo ayudo con la lavandería, eso es todo.

—Eso no suena creíble —comentó Dewey, pero por la forma en que hablaba, parecía tener sus dudas.

—¿De verdad creen que yo podría hacer todo lo que Duck Avenger hace?

—¡Sí! —en esa ocasión fue Webby la que respondió —. ¡Mi abuela me contó cómo derrotaste a la armadura de Gizmoduck!

Webby comenzó a imitar varios movimientos de pelea y a luchar contra un enemigo imaginario. De los cuatro era ella la que más emocionada se veía y la que más segura estaba de las palabras que decía.

El problema era que no podía negar ese enfrentamiento, era algo que había hecho sin el traje o la máscara. Donald recordó que la señora Beackly y Fenton lo había encontrado poco después de que terminara de desmantelar la armadura del superhéroe, cuando aún tenía algunas piezas entre sus manos y restos de los pies que lanzaba el traje.

—Si son amigos ¿por qué no se le han visto juntos? —preguntó Louie y en esa ocasión se quedó sin excusas.

Podría haberle dicho que invitaría a Duck Avenger a cenar y pedirle a Uno que le prestara un robot para que lo reemplazara, pero prefirió no hacerlo. La sinceridad que los niños le pedían y la ilusión con la que Webby lo veía hacía que mantener la mentira fuera cada vez más difícil.

—Lo siento, niños —dijo después de lo que le pareció una larga pausa —. La identidad secreta de un superhéroe es su bien más preciado y no quería arriesgarlo.

—Entonces…

—Sí, soy Duck Avenger.

Donald se dijo que borrarles la memoria sería aún más difícil, pero si podía conseguir el TRB podría hacer que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad y que mientras tanto podría disfrutar de ese pequeño de complicidad con los niños a los que quería como si fueran sus propios hijos.

—¿Podemos ver tus armas?

—¿Nos contarías tus misiones?

—¿Cuál es el villano más peligroso al que te has enfrentado?

—¿Me enseñarías unas tácticas de pelea?

Donald tuvo que levantar su mano para detener a los niños. Huey, Dewey y Louie, antes escépticos, se veían tan emocionados como Webby. Querían saberlo todo y sabía que él tendría que responder muchas de sus preguntas, omitiendo algunos detalles, especialmente los relacionados a esas ocasiones en que estuvo cerca de morir o cuando lo hizo en una línea temporal que fue borrada. Esas eran cosas que no quería que supieran, no quería que se preocuparan por él.

—Les enseñaré mi X-Transformer —les dijo Donald —, y les contaré todo lo que quieran saber.

—¿No más secretos?

—No más secretos —la culpa le supo amarga a Donald.


End file.
